


Bound to You

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Sans, a mere merchant, sought to buy a warrior slave in for protection.And he got something much more than he asked for.





	Bound to You

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.

Seated in a dilapidated room, Sans found himself getting anxious and nervously sweat. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all, but he’d already come this far.

He’d gone to several taverns to inquire … advice on the matter, and this …

Sans looked at how run down the place was, how dirty the floors and windows were, how uncomfortable the chair he was on, and the fact that he had a hard time finding it the damn thing in the first place …

This dark establishment was apparently the safest amongst the others. According to his information that he hoped dearly wasn’t false.

Sans waited with bated breath, not even touching the offered cup of water for who knew where they … acquired it considering the condition of the place. It was all so sketchy and really dangerous and  _stars_ , Sans wanted to so badly just stand up and leave. But he can’t.

He’d already paid for the fees and he’d come this far.

The short skeleton took a deep breath to calm his unsteady nerves.  _It’s fine. Everything will be fine._  Though he did grumble in his head that it had better been money worth spent. The whole thing wasn’t cheap. And he hasn’t even gotten what he came for.

Sans was taken out of his reverie when the door opened, and the owner along with a bulky guard came to call him that they had the whole room set up. Taking another breath, Sans looked at the cup of water, wondering if a little sip may help before inwardly shaking his head. It’s probably best that he didn’t, and he got up to walk towards them; his black coat billowing behind him as he made sure to keep his mask along with his hood on. It wouldn’t do to be recognized regardless of how … secure the place was about privacy and personal information.

And so, he followed their lead without a word. Stars, Sans wished he knew what he was getting into.

* * *

 Walking through the long corridor, Sans couldn’t help but shudder in hearing the cries and screams of some, as well as the howls and growls of other monsters in the cells they passed. There were so many of them, and he couldn’t help but also wonder how they ended up in there and for how long?

He didn’t want to ask, and he made sure not express anything as he continued walking straight. Even if he wore the mask and hood, with their eyes preying on him, it felt like he was being seen through it regardless.

Stars, it was such a really scary place, but Sans had to steel himself. He should’ve expected this. But fuck if he didn’t want to just get out of this place.

“Here we are, sir.”

Sans was guided into a room that had five monsters that stood stalk still as if they were statues. All of them had a collar, and were bound in cuffed chains connecting to the floor from their wrists and their ankles.

The short skeleton looked at them all in awe as they exuded the pressuring aura of a warrior—of a battle-worn fighter. Exactly what he asked for.

“Are each of them trained with specific weaponry?” He inquired, nearing one of them with slow caution.

“Yes. They’re listed in the folders by the table over there. But they’re also fast learners if you need them to use something else. Take as much time you need, sir.”

Sans nodded and observed these intimidating monsters. And a part of him wondered briefly what they’re circumstances were to become a slave. Then again, he was looking to buy one, so he wasn’t any better he supposed.

The short skeleton was glad that the fighters were told to look at the wall instead of him as he circled around each of them to inspect. He would’ve found it very hard to continue being stared at otherwise.

A lizard, a wolf, a horse, a tiger, and a skeleton monster. All of them looked very powerful and skilled in combat. As if they can rip into anything in their paths. The image was terrifying so Sans stopped thinking about it and simply resumed to his task.

Though what piqued Sans interest was the last one as skeleton monsters like himself were rare, it didn’t make him bias to choose him just because they were the same species.

He did the first glance over, simply looking at each monster’s physique. Noting each scar: long, wide, short, narrow. Took in their sharp appearances, and gauged their bulk and tall stature.

Then, after he finished, he went to the table to take all the folders in his arms to begin his second evaluation of each monster.

Sans didn’t know how many monsters in the world had the same ability as him, but he had something called ‘Appraisal Eyes’ that allowed him to view anyone’s  _true_  status without being found out. It would just look like he was scrutinizing and nothing more. As a simple travelling merchant, it was an asset that was best for one of his profession.

And he’s always done this in order to not get scammed with the items he found in his travels and the things he bought, and it worked just as fine with monsters as well. He definitely didn’t trust information from something as sketchy as a slave market.

However, so far, what he read in the folder had been more or less relatively accurate to what he saw. That is, until he stopped in front of the tall skeleton monster that was bare-chested; only sporting a ragged fabric pants that frayed at the edges. The monster looked as if he was part of the royal army, as if he was really a trained soldier for combat as he stood straight and unwavering; even if the other were on their bare feet.

Sans looked down to read his information on the folder and there was really nothing to be surprised about, relatively an average build for warriors alike.

[Name: Ray Pups  
Warrior Level: 1  
Age: 21  
HP: 50  
Str: 15  
Dex: 8  
Cons: 13  
Int: 7  
Wis: 1  
Char: 10  
Weapon of choice: Swords]

Sans had to raise a brow.  _Ray Pups? My condolences._  Then, he looked up and used his ‘Appraisal Eyes’.

The results made Sans almost scream in terror. His soul palpitating rapidly against his rib cage.

_W-What the fuck?! Holy shit! This guy’s a beast!_

[Name: Papyrus  
Warrior Level: 5  
Age: 21  
HP: 6382  
Str: 100  
Dex: 89  
Cons: 86  
Int: 72  
Wis: 62  
Char: 95  
Weapon of choice: Spears, Swords  
Can use Magic Blasters up to 3 Summons]

For a level five, this was insanely ridiculous. If the skeleton continued to level further, Sans couldn’t even imagine what the numbers would be by then.

The short skeleton also couldn’t help but wonder  _why_  this monster kept his abilities a secret. He could easily get out of this place; could easily become a well-known hero, or maybe even be part of the royal guard!

Sans was so curious, but he couldn’t be nosy. Each had their own story after all. And here was here to do same in living his life. Though, the high level of intelligence and charisma worried him greatly. Because it meant that there was huge chance he might be tricked by him along the way.

While Sans wasn’t an idiot, he’s not exactly resistant to threats, and that one hundred value in said stat didn’t assure even though it should. After all, the very reason why he was going to buy himself a battle slave was for protection since he was just a merchant.

Well, there was the seal that disallowed slaves from attacking and killing their masters, and even enforced them to follow orders … But if Sans were to be honest, the whole thing never sat well with him. If possible, he hoped he could come into some sort of agreement with the big guy.

Maybe he’d been staring too long, but Sans felt his heart stopped when the other’s eye lights looked down at him. And the short skeleton shuddered at the narrowed gaze.

… _Stars. I’m practically asking for my deathbed to be made._  But he’d made up his mind. If anything, this monster was his best choice. His instincts told him so.

So Sans voiced, “How much is he for?” Ignoring the urge to run away when the stare on him intensified.

 _P-Please don’t kill me. I swear I don’t have any bad intentions. Look, how ‘bout this, I won’t even make fun of your fake name again. Yeah?_  Sans continued to inwardly scream, sweating profusely all the while. It was lucky that his outer appearance cannot be seen; otherwise he’d already lose face a long time ago.

“Oh! I see he caught your interest. He’s worth 10G.”

 _Cheap. Too cheap._ But Sans wasn’t there to argue if he got the sweet end of the deal. “I’m buying him.” Sans ignored the intense stare on his person as he moved away, closing the folder to hand to the owner along with the bag of money.

“Excellent choice sir. We’ll get the documents ready for you to sign, and then have the bond performed.”

* * *

The ceremony was fast and simple. Sans simply needed to recite an oath, declare the other’s name on the collar, and then with a dagger, slit a bit of his finger to draw the Slave Sigil on the other’s arm.

And the whole time, Sans wanted to scream and run away—to escape as soon as possible.

Because it wasn’t the real monster’s name he uttered on that collar, and Sans knew that he might actually get killed by the very slave he bought for protection.

Still, he kept calm and collected, even though his nerves were frayed. And finally, they were bid farewell and the two left the establishment.

Sans noticed that his ‘companion’ continued to follow, making him sweat as his anxiety increased with each step. He almost wanted to turn and scream:  _Why are you still following me when you aren’t even bound to me._

He was so scared. But since he was still being followed, Sans decided to make the move and let them out of town and into a clearing. Then, he shakingly activated a charm that formed a field around them, allowing them become invisible and mute to the world.

And just as Sans was turning, he yelped as he was tackled to the ground, uncovering his hood in the process. The dagger was pressed against his throat, and Sans did his best to not swallow or gulp whatsoever.

The short skeleton didn’t even fight the hand that took his mask away.

His trembling rubies stared into the other’s narrow oval ones.

“I know what you did.” The intensity of the pressure the other exuded had Sans shaking and gasping as if he were suffocating; still mindful of the dangerous blade on him. “Did you see everything?”

Sans couldn’t find his voice to speak so he nodded rapidly instead.

Papyrus growled menacingly, eye lights becoming pinpricks as his magic flared on an eye socket. Sans wasn’t adept to fighting, and he didn’t think he’d win against someone with such monstrous status.

Teleport. Sans needed to tele—

“If you do anything, I’ll  _kill_  you.”

Sans’ nerves had reached an all-time high. He whimpered as hot tears began to slide at the sides of his sockets. He hiccupped and sniffled, surprising Papyrus for he didn’t expect to reduce his so-called master to this state.

“ _Hic._ J-Just wanted someone t-to guard and pro- _hic_ -tect me.” Sans didn’t care that he was a sobbing mess. “I-I didn’t want t-to  _hic_ h-hirebecause they m-might abandon me. S-So  _hic_ I thought about b-buying a slave. Ev-en if I didn’t like i-it.”

Papyrus blinked before his gaze softened. Maybe he’d been too harsh. He only wanted to see what sort of monster bought him. Who knew that it really was for this reason.

“W-Was planning to  _hic_  t-take care of ‘em. I swear.  _Hic_. ‘M sorry.  _Hic._  ‘M so sorry.  _Hic.”_

Seeing the other reduced to a babbling mess, Papyrus let out a sigh and moved the dagger away. “It was … my fault.”

The tall skeleton moved his hand to try calming Sans down, but seeing the other flinch away, he stopped midair and pulled away, getting off of the other as well. “I was … merely curious of your intentions. I sincerely apologize. I have approached the subject too harshly.”

Hearing the apology, Sans calmed to sniffles, wiping away his tears. “S'okay. I get it.” He sat up, and didn’t bother to stand. He seemed to have lost the strength in his legs anyway. Then, he looked up at Papyrus tiredly. “What are you going to do now? Do you have somewhere to go?”

Since they weren’t bound, the tall skeleton had no obligation to stay, which meant that Sans really did go through all that for nothing. Just thinking about it depressed him. He didn’t want to go through all that again.

Sans sighed inwardly, he guessed that he’d just need to deal with hiring guards for him like before; dealing with assholes who only cared about being paid. Sometimes not even bothering to care about his safety and was simply in on the journey to take the treasures and discovered items from him, even going as far as to threaten him in exchange for his safety.

He’d been so tired of all that. And he hoped …

Sans rubbed his face, the fatigue getting to him. No point in dwelling on the what if’s.

Papyrus watched him the whole time, and seeing the melancholy in those rubies made his soul squeeze. The guilt coming to the forefront—he’d come to conclusions too easily, and now he …

Papyrus sighed inwardly. Well, it wasn’t as if he had a place to go back to. As for what he planned to do … he’ll set it aside for now.

Currently, he’s got some making up to do.

Papyrus coughed to catch the other’s attention. “You said you needed a guard correct? Well, I’d like to make it up to you and serve as your protector.”

Sans blinked incredulously in surprise. “… Really?”

“Yes.” Papyrus walked until he stood before Sans to kneel down. “As such, I would like for you to perform another ritual.”

“W-What? But that’s—”

“It’s simply to make it easier to locate you with the bond.”

 _Well, if it’s just that_. “How about a Hound Sigil then? I won’t get to command you, but you’ll be able to track me anywhere.”

Papyrus considered it before he shook his head. “No. You need some control over me.”

“Why?”

“To put you at ease. Plus, before you question my reason of taking away such freedom, you said it yourself, you plan to take care of your slave.” Papyrus smiled for the first time. “So there is really no loss in becoming your slave.”

The tall skeleton wasn’t wrong. With some semblance of control, though Sans doesn’t plan to order Papyrus much, he felt safer knowing that the other would really protect him. Different from just knowing his whereabouts, but actually staying by his side to be his warrior.

“… A-Are you sure this is okay? You don’t really need to pay me back or anything. You can just think about it as bad luck on my part.”

But Papyrus was determined and had already made up his mind. “I’m very sure of my decision. You may start whenever you’re ready.”

Seeing the firm resolve, Sans took a deep breath. “Okay … I’ll start then.”

And just like before, Sans performed the same ritual, this time, saying Papyrus’ real name. Now the red collar had ‘Papyrus’ written on the name tag, and Slave Sigil this time activated properly, feeling as if their souls were now tied—connected.

Both let out a breath when it was over, the experience new to both of them.

Then, Sans looked up to Papyrus. “S-Sans is fine by the way. Don’t want to be called master.”

Papyrus nodded. “Understood.”

“… Can I call you Paps?”

“Whatever you wi—”

“No!”

The sudden assertiveness from his mas—Sans had Papyrus raising a brow.

“I … I want you to be okay with it. Not because I wanted to.”

Papyrus stared at the other for quite a while before chuckling. Right, he wasn’t just a slave, but a companion. “Yes. Paps is just fine.” Then he outstretched his hand towards Sans. “I’ll be in your care now, Sans.”

And Sans took his hand, and beamed. “Likewise.”

* * *

_It was something they couldn’t predict._

* * *

“Papyrus, you said you had it under control!”

“I know what I’m do—”

“No. You don’t! Why the hell are you sleeping with the  _enemy!”_

“He’s not l—”

“Papyrus. I’m telling this to you for your sake. Either you kill him. Or I do.”

“… I understand, Undyne.”

* * *

  _Couldn’t foresee._

* * *

Dull red eye lights stared back at him with an expressionless face.

He didn’t want to ask, even if he knew he had to. “Do you …” He took a shaky breath, willing for the tears to not spill from his eyes as he tightly gripped his knees. “Do you remember who I am?”

“…… No.”

* * *

_Because it was already events fate had weaved._

* * *

The rain poured, drenching his battered and bloodied body on the cold floor. His one working eye looked to the side, weakly reaching out to the fallen figure that was just within reach if he moved just a little bit further.  

“S-Sans.” His voice, hoarse and raspy, came out as a whisper. His tears melded with the rain, but he refused.

“Sa …ns.” His whole body ached with each movement, but he continued to inch his hand forward. A little at a time. So close to reaching Sans’ own.

“Sa …” But the darkness swallowed him before he could do any more.

* * *

_With their fates tied tightly, one could only wonder where their future led from what it had in store._

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly a oneshot. I am not making this into a series.
> 
> It's also kind of like those movie trailers no? :D  
> Except this doesn't have a movie. X'D


End file.
